erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Nathaniel Haven
Lord Nathaniel Haven, more commonly referred to as simply Lord Haven, is the Lord Commander of Haven Cross. Now that the party are no longer members of the Adventurer's Guild, Lord Haven intends for them to sometimes do work specifically for him outside of the guild. He recently sent a letter to the party stating that John Mercy's unofficial contract was still on. Personality Lord Haven is seemingly charismatic and clearly comfortable with his position as leader. Despite this, however, he is known to be involved in the fighting himself when the need arises. Though his motivations are somewhat unclear, it is believed that he is currently on the side of The Resistance and their desire to free Elin. Biography Lord Haven grew up in Elinstad. However, at some point he left his home and eventually destroyed a well established bandit camp in order to create a safe path from Elinstad to Viren. That safe path became the town of Haven Cross due to the protection it offered, named after him. He has ruled it as Lord Commander ever since. At some point he established the Haven Cross Adventurer's Guild, but the exact time frame for this is unknown. Though the town had seen some competition from bandits, a bandit attack of unprecedented size during Season 2 known as the Battle of Haven Cross nearly broke the fort's defences, killing a large amount of the populace (currently believed to be 94 individuals), though efforts from The Party and forewarning from The Resistance helped to mitigate the attack to a degree. Some time later Lord Haven discovered those responsible for arranging the attack - Wiseman Bill and Malcolm Vines (who had also played a role in assassinating a bandit prisoner), both individuals with high ranking within the Guild and considered family to Nathanial. During Season 3, Nathaniel Haven announced that Haven Cross was to be an independent state with assistance from The Resistance and The Party. During his speech, he publicly and personally executed both Wiseman Bill and Malcolm Vines before assisting in the battle with Elinstad guards himself. Later on, when The Party expressed their interest in freeing Viren, he offered them the support of himself and his men when they were prepared, as long as they did not work against his claim on Erilán. He also provided them with numerous magical items from his personal store underneath the keep. Affiliations * Haven Cross: 'As Lord Commander, Lord Haven is essentially the ruler of Haven Cross. * 'Haven Cross Adventurer's Guild: 'Lord Haven lives above the Adventurer's Guild and is its' current head. * 'John Mercy: 'Lord Haven and John Mercy have been good friends for a long time, for all that John Mercy does not always agree with Lord Haven's decisions. * 'The Resistance: Lord Haven has announced that Elinstad and Viren are enemies of Haven Cross, effectively forming turning Haven Cross into an independent state. Though he has informed The Resistance he is willing to assist where possible, often harbouring their agents, he is currently forced to act defensively in fear of an attack by Elinstad or The Raven's Order. Notes & Trivia * He touched the pommel of his sword a lot when he was talking to Asimoff after the Battle of Haven Cross, and claimed to be alike to him in the past. * Penny always refers to him as 'Nate the Great' a lot. Category:Elin Category:Haven Cross Category:Important Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Erilán Reawakened